


『雉烟』白卷2

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 1





	『雉烟』白卷2

早些时候的阳光还没有那么毒辣，但人们依旧逃不过太阳带来的高温，靠近窗户就能感觉到玻璃向外徐徐着散发热量，一切都暴露在阳光下，库赞向上看去，太阳被延伸出去的屋檐遮住，从边缘向外散发着刺眼的光，是他勉强可以接受的程度。

在刚吃下果实的那段时间——也可能有几年，库赞一直在和自己做斗争，冰冻果实的能力带给他低于常人的体温，让别人在夏季的时候更愿意和他接近，但同时库赞感觉自身对夏天的炎热也更加敏感一度达到了难以忍受的程度，到后来他慢慢与自己和解，额外获得的能力成为了他身体的一部分，他也知道每到夏天的时候它就成了最受欢迎的人的原因，渐渐地他学会了利用能力为自己带来一些便利，稍加运用它就能够在阳光的照射下也能保持凉爽舒适的温度——他喜欢夏天。

头顶的天空一直被阴云笼罩，整个小镇都沉闷了下来，好像随时会下雨。斯摩格很讨厌太阳直晒的炎热，但是这种被压抑在乌云之下的闷热更加令他难以忍受，索性直接撞开便利店厚重的门帘，扎进外面炽热的空气里把自己点燃。在这燥热的六月，打个响指就能在空气中擦出火花。

斯摩格抱紧了怀中的酒瓶让冰凉的玻璃瓶身贴近自己裸露的胸腹，这样一来还稍微凉快一些。

一群鸽子在头顶盘旋，拍打翅膀的声音传进他的耳朵，落下一小片白羽漂浮在喷泉下的水面上。

一只落单的幼鸽在周围的石板上徘徊，大理石的表面被晒得发烫，在这个毫无遮拦的地方，即使有着凉快凉爽的喷泉和水池也不会让人想要多停留一会。喷洒出的水滴在阳光下折射出不同的色彩打湿了幼鸽的尾羽，它低头啄食的人们留在地面上的食物残渣，漆黑的眼睛被阳光照得格外明亮，爪子在地面上蹭了蹭，随即展开双翅飞向天空。

斯摩格走出那片阴云回到旅店附近，此时太阳就高挂在人们的头顶上，行走在阳光下的人根本无法直视太阳，笼罩着整个城镇的高温凝结住空气，闷热得几乎让人无法呼吸，斯摩格还考虑过要不要去冬岛躲过这个夏天，但是他并不想把时间花费在路上，炎热的天气让人变得慵懒，刚刚结束一段疲于工作的日子，他想就近找个地方消磨余下的时光。

他曾列举过夏天最让人感到烦躁的事物：灼热的阳光和似乎永远不会痊愈的耳鸣。自大事件之后他的耳鸣越来越严重了，准确来讲叫做“搏动性耳鸣”，右耳时常会充斥着颈部动脉发出的呼呼的血流声，虽然没有影响到身体健康但是让斯摩格很是困扰，比如有时在例会上他需要微微偏过头才能听得清楚别人的发言，这种声音时常让斯摩格变得烦躁。

考虑是长期的睡眠不足和过度劳累，先再观察一段时间吧，还是请您多休息，医生如是说。斯摩格听着医生的话的时候依然能够听见嗡嗡的声音，他皱着眉头没有兴趣听着医生的长篇大论——这也是他休假的原因。

小镇虽然位于海军总部附近，但并没有受到过多的干扰，还算是个适宜度假的地方，无论走到哪里都躲不过炎热，斯摩格想找一个不会因为两人的身份而被打扰的地方，然而他很快就会失望。

斯摩格腾出一只手拉住旅店大门的金属把手，人们愿意在夏天触碰一切温度比自己体温低的东西，门把手已经有些松动，他的手指也染上了些许散发着难闻气味的红色铁锈。拉开一侧门的时候门轴处发出被挤压的呻吟声听得他耳根发痒，快步迈进旅店想将阳光挡在外面，关门的时候却发现门被卡住了，他试着来回推拉了几下但无济于事，焦急和窘迫渐渐浮现出来，半个身子被太阳烤着越发难受。

就让它那样开着吧，孩子，年迈的旅店店主在吧台后面向他喊道，这样还能通风，多少可以凉快一点。

一楼是类似酒吧一样供旅客们休闲的地方，周末也没有很多人逗留于此，零零散散的桌旁聚集着几个摇晃着酒瓶闲聊的人。

斯摩格直接撒手不管，径直走到吧台前去找店主讨一个起瓶器，老人艰难的弯下腰，佝偻的背影在吧台后面消失了好一会才翻出一个生锈的起瓶器。

我们年轻的时候从来不用这种东西……所以你看，老人扯开嘴角向斯摩格展示着自己镶金的牙齿，随后自嘲地笑了起来，其余的客人看到之后也纷纷发笑，一个小小的玩笑让旅店内沉闷的气氛稍稍活跃了一些，斯摩格不禁也跟着笑了起来，额角的汗水被甩落在吧台上。

可以先借我们用一下吗？身后的一桌客人抬了抬手，我可没有那么多钱给我的牙，旅店内又爆发一阵哄笑声。

斯摩格拿着归还来的起瓶器准备上楼，随口对店主说下楼的时候会还给他，说完便开始后悔，自己又被店主叫住闲聊了好一阵，从今天热得让人疯掉的天气一直到和斯摩格商量今天为客人们准备的晚餐食谱，出于礼貌斯摩格愿意听老人多说几句话，他额头又开始冒汗，再不回房间去啤酒就会被自己的体温暖热，此时斯摩格觉得用牙齿开啤酒也不是不可以，就像小的时候那样轻易地咬开汽水瓶盖。

踩着陈旧的木质楼梯上楼，每一个台阶都在他的重量下发出咯吱咯吱的声音，扶手上落满了灰尘，楼梯的拐角处突然冲出几个追逐打闹的男孩，斯摩格不得不侧过身子在狭窄的楼梯上为孩子们腾出路过的空间，最后一名男孩跑下去的时候差点撞翻他怀中的酒瓶。

楼梯间的窗子也破旧不堪，透过模糊的玻璃也看不见，斯摩格困难地扭动生锈的插销试着把窗户打开，但当触碰到摇摇欲坠的玻璃的时候就放弃了，看到窗框的缝隙里还塞着烟头和已经变色的坚硬的口香糖，没有人愿意打扫更不要提他会再去尝试打开窗，从这个时候开始斯摩格就怀疑到底要不要在这样的地方度过自己宝贵的假期。

他的靴子在走廊的木地板上发出咚咚的声响，在走廊的尽头左转然后又回到原来的地方，看着走廊两边成排的陈旧的木门和残缺的门牌，斯摩格抿了抿嘴——他找不到自己的房间了，等度过这个周末一定要搬到别的地方，他一边想一边在走廊里快步走着。

路过一间熟悉的房间刚想敲门，在听见里面传出奇怪的声音之后，马上低下头红着脸走掉，无疑这是在旅店发生的最尴尬的事，炎热的夏日人们会做各种的事情来打发时间，即使会更热。

抱着已经几乎常温的啤酒回到房间，用脚尖轻轻把门带上只留了一道缝隙通风。库赞只穿一件衬衣领口敞开侧躺在床上戴着眼罩酣睡，房间的窗户紧闭。

身为能力者可真好，这么热他居然还能睡得着，斯摩格在心里感叹，弯下身子小心翼翼的把怀里一堆啤酒放在桌子上摆好，把脚步放轻想绕过床去开窗，路过床边时，脚下的木地板发出轻微的声响，他的右手突然被抓住，整个人跌坐在床边，随即一只手臂环上他的腰，斯摩格低头对上库赞睁开的双眼，眼罩覆盖在眉骨上，像黑曜石一样深邃的眼睛盯着他，看起来是清醒的。

原来你没睡，斯摩格松了口气。

我早就醒了，一直在等你，库赞一手揉了揉眼睛，依然抱着他的腰，怎么这么久才回来？

和人闲聊来着，斯摩格淡淡的说，看到库赞的手轻轻揉捏着自己的腹部，令他感到痒痒的。

即使在休假也不要忘记锻炼啊，他知道库赞在开玩笑，斯摩格的身材一向健美挺拔。

你先放开，我还有一份报告需要写，斯摩格想把自己腰上的手挪开，库赞反而紧紧箍住了手臂并向他这边凑了凑，把脸埋在斯摩格的腰间故意闷不作答，斯摩格在他的怀抱里无法站起身。

最后只好无奈拍拍他的手说我去给你拿啤酒，库赞才松手。

斯摩格站起身来顺了顺被勒出褶皱的衬衣，从床边绕过去把窗户推开，外侧的墙壁上有几只爬山虎的藤蔓在烈日下奋力攀爬，像是寻求荫蔽似的缠上了窗框，燥热的空气瞬间涌进屋内但至少不再像之前那么的闷热，斯摩格探出头向外张望，手掌遮住刺眼的太阳，目光越过层层叠叠红色屋顶可以看见来时经过的广场，成群的鸽子在上空盘旋，掠过附近几条街道的屋顶大幅度的盘旋着，随后渐渐消失起伏的红色峰峦背面，街道上少有行人走动。

有起瓶器吗？库赞突然问道，斯摩格站直了身子看到他一手拿着酒瓶朝自己勾勾手指，直接将起瓶器顺着桌面滑过去，不料啪嗒掉在地上，库赞只好弯腰去捡。

……是你没接到，斯摩格耸耸肩，开启酒瓶的声音听着令人舒爽，屋内的温度稍许下降。酒瓶碰撞，雪白的泡沫从狭窄的瓶口一朵转瞬即逝的花，湿漉漉的淋在他们的手上，泡沫伴随着嘶嘶的声音逐渐消失。

小心别把酒瓶撞碎了，库赞伸出小指示意，坐在床边一边喝酒一边和斯摩格闲聊：你是怎么想起来到这个地方的？库赞本想扯下眼罩，不料被后脑的卷发绊住，于是放下酒瓶用两只手摘下扔在床上，抹了抹潮湿的额头：这里倒是像极了罗格镇。

这里可比罗格镇清净多了，斯摩格仰起头活动了一下筋骨，拿着酒瓶放置窗台上，就着这里凹凸不平的台面来回摇晃，这里不会有那个臭脾气的酒吧老板。

那倒也是，库赞吞下一大口啤酒，长舒了一口气。

其实如果不是因为那个人，自己可能会一直驻守在那个地方，斯摩格回想起了在罗格镇起始的追捕，从那时候起令他震惊的是一个年纪轻轻的少年能够在大海上掀起层层波澜，从罗格镇到阿拉巴斯坦再到后来的新世界，斯摩格一直在想做出改变，这也是他为何成为海军贯彻正义。斯摩格和库赞都不是那种平日里会把正义挂在嘴边的人，多数时候周围人谈论起这个话题他们都会选择沉默。房间里安静了好一会，只有吞咽的声音。

斯摩格，库赞突然很认真的叫到他的名字，询问他关于调职的事情。斯摩格直视他的目光慢慢回转到手中的酒瓶，转过身来面向他。这是已经决定的事，但我并不着急走，大概等到这个夏天过去，还早……话尾语气渐弱。

背后投来的阳光太刺眼，斯摩格低着头，库赞只能看清他轮廓伫立在窗边，向外打开的窗户被风吹动，发出咯吱咯吱的声音。

库赞看着斯摩格，好像回到了自己刚认识他的时候——斯摩格显得那么孤独。

人们在夏季会因为高温变得慵懒，没有食欲，如果不是被斯摩格拉着出去，这个下午甚至整个周末库赞都会选择在房间里昏睡着度过。午后二时是最一天中最热的时刻，二人偎着小睡了一会，到了下午茶的时间阳光就没有那么强烈了。

小镇的中心位置是一个方形的喷泉广场，地砖的纹路被人们的鞋底摩擦成圆润发亮的灰黑色，有那么一个或几个瞬间，斯摩格感觉自己仿佛置身于马林梵多的广场，这里没有奥克斯大钟，只有遍地的鸽子和周围熙攘的人群。

一套标准的下午茶点心最吸引人的莫过于第二层的司康饼，加了葡萄干和黄油的小圆饼被烤成鼓鼓的一只，整整齐齐地躺在白瓷盘里，相比起最下一层粗糙的三明治和第一层甜蜜的奶油蛋糕和果酱馅饼，那些小小的司康饼看起来乖巧极了。

库赞看着斯摩格凝固的眼神好一会，伸出手在他眼前打了个响指。他才把目光从隔壁桌上的点心架子重新回到对方身上。

想吃点心吗？库赞抬下巴向斯摩格示意两人面前的一大份炼乳芋泥牛奶冰，淋了厚厚的芋泥的绵冰高高耸成一座小山，点缀着一圈颜色更浅一些的炼乳，周围是已经融化的混合着奶油的汤汁，这座小型的冰山被挖出残缺的一角，可以看到渗进缝隙的深色的枫糖浆。

没有，只是觉得很好看，还是……冰比较好吃，嗯，斯摩格说着用勺子在冰上掏了掏顺便刮下满满一勺的芋泥送进嘴里，冰慢慢融化混合着淡淡的甜，他爱上芋泥醇厚的口感。

圆形的小桌旁两人靠得很近，分享一个可以到整个广场的视角。除了隔壁桌上精致的点心，斯摩格不太喜欢那对正在大胆的谈情说爱的情侣，或许他们的爱在大庭广众之下过于张扬了。

为什么不可以像他们那样？库赞凑在斯摩格耳边开着小玩笑，喷出的气息让他感觉耳朵痒痒的，并且趁着他转头看向自己的时候打算去吻他，不料斯摩格更早一步伸手把库赞夹在额头上的墨镜拨下去，鼻托重重的砸到他的鼻梁接着又掉在嘴唇上，正好挡在两个人的脸中间。

这里人太多了，斯摩格放下勺子，我们两个人怎么可能吃的完？吃到一半他就感觉嗓子有些不适，轻轻咳了咳，好像被黏黏的芋泥堵住了嗓子。

不想吃了吗？库赞吃掉一大口纯粹的冰嚼着，大口吃冰对于他来说是件容易的事情。

斯摩格轻轻咳了两声，用勺子一下一下戳着已经融在一起变得坚硬的冰坨坨，突然想到了库赞刚刚收到的刨冰机，提议他可以自己尝试着做刨冰。

等一下要去喂鸽子吗？库赞不客气地刮掉了冰上所有的芋泥，黏腻的口感让他说话都变得含糊。

下午茶时间被一份甜品磨的很长，他们也等到太阳快落下的时候才从甜品店门口的遮阳伞下走出来。为了买到合适的鸽粮，斯摩格在这个广场的对角线上跑了一个来回，而库赞则悠闲地坐在喷泉边上逗鸽子玩。

有一只鸽子捡到了一块大一点的面包，在鸽群中转着圈想找个地方独享美食，其他鸽子一直跟着跑轻啄着它身上的羽毛。库赞很久没有这样近距离的观察过鸟类，鸽子的眼睛是黑色眼圈是红色，其实在阳光斜照之下也看不太清眼睛到底是什么颜色，它们对地面上的一切事物都表现得非常好奇。大多数鸽子都是灰黑的花色，一只通身雪白的鸽子就非常的显眼，库赞更喜欢避开其他鸽子只向它伸出手。

喷泉的边缘是弧度非常大的光滑平面，有的鸽子在此散步的时候爪子会打滑扑棱着翅膀，鸽子小小的坚硬的喙会啄得库赞的手指有些痛。每当有行人经过，成群的鸽子都会响亮地呼扇翅膀从他们头顶掠过。斯摩格下意识的抹一把头发，担心身上落了一些脏东西，说这就是为什么学院不会在毕业典礼的时候放出鸽子的原因，他看到自己左边的位置落下一小块污物，一边庆幸一边往旁边挪了挪。

远离喷泉的地方一对年轻的情侣在喂鸽子，女孩蹲在地上小心翼翼地伸出手，男孩子则在一旁用相机为她拍照。

假期要不要留一张照片？库赞拍拍手中剩余的鸽粮碎屑站起来，要我去借来给你拍一张吗？

算了，你不要去吓到他们，斯摩格直截了当的拒绝，把最后一小捧鸽粮撒向鸽群，一时间他的脚下挤满了鸽子甚至还有的去啄他的鞋，抬头看见一个黑色的身影在向自己招手，斯摩格立刻迈出鸽群，在它们的白羽扇出的风里，向着夕阳的方向走去追逐库赞长长的影子。

在斯摩格还是个没有从海军学院毕业的少年时，他曾不止一次想试着直视太阳的光，周围人都劝阻他那样会瞎掉，少年的眼睛根本无法承受，强光刺向眼睛的一瞬间立刻合上，眼前只能看到斑驳的色彩，薄薄的眼皮被太阳晒出血红色，在太阳下微微睁开眼睛，落在睫毛尖端的微尘都闪着细碎的光。

斯摩格并不是一个依靠回忆支撑自己的人，但他确实需要一些能够能够让自己暮年之时有所回忆的事情，他并不满意自己的青春期，被高强度的训练和各种繁杂的琐事充满的学院生活里。

在他的心里，那些在太阳下暴晒流汗、昏昏欲睡的日子早已在毕业季的夏天死掉了，但是这些东西只是被时间埋藏起来，当他有一天从夏季的梦里醒来的时候，就会发现这些记忆其实一直都存在，在那些他自以为漫长到仿佛永远都不会过去的日子里闪烁。


End file.
